Winning Streak
by Peaceful Havoc
Summary: A friendly Super Bowl wager puts John Cena, Randy Orton, Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy in a most precarious predicament. A collaboration from giftiebee and JCEdgeRKO


_giftiebee: Hey, everyone! You can thank watching the Bowl while perusing WWE's website for this idea. Gabby and I had a good laugh over the idea, until it became serious. It wouild have been up sooner, but apparently you can't post a story until after 3 days on a new account. I hope you all enjoy this as much as we have!_

_JCEdgeRKO (takes microphone away from Brit in true DX style): Well, here it is an you will notice that I used my name which I don't do, but I figured what the hell? I had a really good time doing this and my goal was to make this as funny as possible so I hope you find it funny. Thanks to Brit for being the initial mastermind behind this. But you're probably wanting to read the damn thing instead of what I have to say. So here it is...Enjoy!_

**Winning Streak**

He just had to open his big drunken mouth, didn't he? One drink too many and overconfidence in his beloved team is what got him in this position. And as he walked down the hall to his locker room, John Cena knew what was coming from his co-workers and best friends.

He opened the door to the locker room and was immediately met with three annoyed glares, one standing out a little more than the other two. "Hey fellas. What's up?" John asked, trying to play this off like nothing was wrong.

The three men, all staring holes into John's head, just sat there, arms folded across their chests.

"Come on, guys. I'm sorry. I seriously thought the Pats were going to win."

The man that sat in the middle of the other two stood up and walked up to John. He was probably the most intimidating of the four, being at least three inches taller and having perfected that stony, cold glare that he was giving his friend. At that moment, Randy Orton was not a happy man.

"This is all your fault, Cena," Randy growled before storming out of the locker room, slamming the door behind him.

John looked from the door to the remaining two men: Chris Jericho and Jeff Hardy. "You all as pissed as he is?" John asked.

"No," Chris answered. "Orton's just being a little bitch because he wasn't sober enough to think things through. Us on the other hand," he said, motioning between himself and Jeff, "we're just pissed because we lost the bet."

"Yeah, we're not angry with you, Cena," Jeff agreed. "Who knew that the girls were going to be right? They know nothing about football. I swear one of them must be psychic or something."

"I'd put in on Orton's girl. She's crazy, in a good way. She keeps him in line," John told them, laughing slightly.

"And yours doesn't?" Chris questioned. "You're more straight laced now than you've ever been."

John nodded. "It's amazing what a good girl will do to you."

_February 3, 2008  
Super Bowl Sunday  
Randy's house _

"Randy Orton, if you don't get your ass over to this door and help me and Brit with these groceries, I'm going to kick it from here to China," Randy's girlfriend Gabby yelled as she and her best friend Brittany struggled to bring in all the "needed" groceries that the guys had sent them out for.

"And it wouldn't hurt you to get up off your ass either, John," Brittany called to her beau.

John looked to Randy and they both groaned from their spots in front of the television. "Can't it wait until commercial, Brit?"

"It's the pre-game show! Nothing important is going to happen!"

"You never know," Randy stated. "They might have some kind of amazing intervi—OW!"

Neither man, having been so engrossed in the TV, had noticed Gabby walk up behind them until she proceeded to smack them in the back of the head.

Randy looked up at his girlfriend who was staring down at him, expectantly with her hand on her hips.

"Do you want this food fixed or not?"

"Actually, it doesn't really matter to me as long as you remembered to buy the beer," he replied, earning himself another smack upside the head. "Fine. Come on, Cena."

John got up and followed Randy to the door and grabbed some of the leftover bags that the girls hadn't gotten. The guys quickly placed the bags on the kitchen counters before literally sprinting back to their previous positions in front of the TV. 

"John, you and Randy are starting the show off with a contract signing," a stagehand said, poking his head into the locker room. "You're on in five."

"Alright," John replied and turned back to Jeff and Chris. "I guess I'll catch you guys after the show for the…well…you know."

"Yeah, can't wait," Chris smiled weakly.

John walked out the door and began to make his way to gorilla position but was stopped by RAW's two most popular Divas: Mickie and Maria.

"Hey, John," Maria greeted in her normal bubbly voice. "You ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I can be," John replied.

"So how are you taking it? I saw that Randy was pretty ticked," Mickie told him.

"I understand that I was the one that opened my big mouth and got myself into this. And by them agreeing, drunk or not, they got themselves into this, too."

"Well, despite what the guys say, I really had a good time last night and I think that the other girls would agree."

"Yeah, I had a really good time last night, too, even though I don't really like football," Maria said, shaking her head.

"I'm glad you did. Have you seen Brit?"

"She's up at gorilla with Randy and Gabby," Mickie said, motioning behind her.

"Okay. Thanks," John said and walked off with a smile.

But one man who still wasn't smiling was Randy Orton. Instead, he sat on a metal folding chair, his title belt across his lap and a pout placed firmly across his lips.

"Come on, Randy," Gabby said, rubbing his shoulders. "It's not going to be that bad. Not any worse than those pictures on the internet."

"But now, since you're making me do this, there's going to be even more pictures on the net."

"Honey, just think of it this way; you're not going to be the only one doing this. John, Chris and Jeff are going to be out there making fools of themselves, too."

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better."

_An hour an a half later Chris, Jeff, Mickie and Maria had arrived at Randy's house, just in time for the Super Bowl. Randy and John, having been there the longest, had already made it to their drinking limits and Gabby and Brittany had found them quite entertaining so far. _

"So, tell me again, why we've decided to subject ourselves to this torture?" Mickie asked Brittany as the girls sat at the bar that was behind the chairs the guys were sitting in.

"I have no clue. But something awesome is bound to happen when you have four of the dumbest wrestlers drunk in one place," she replied.

"I think the ones we need to focus on are your guys," Maria smiled pointing to Brittany and Gabby.

"Yeah, they always seem to be the ones that make the stupidest decisions," Gabby said, shaking her head.

"Hey, G-Baby!" Randy hollered from his chair. "You wanna get me another beer?"

"Do you want to turn off the Super Bowl so we can watch What Not to Wear?"

"Umm…" Randy contemplated before receiving a punch in the chest from John. "No, can't do that, babe. But could you bring me a beer please?"

Gabby rolled her eyes and grabbed a beer from the fridge behind the bar and took it over to him. As she began to walk back to the bar, Randy grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. "You're staying here," he told her.

"Should we go rescue her?" Brittany asked the other two girls as they nodded in agreement.

The trio walked to their respective boyfriends and sat with them; Brit with John, Mickie with Chris and Maria with Jeff. About a half an hour into the game, it was pretty close with the Patriots leading over the Giants 7-3 and by this time, Randy and John were completely wasted and Chris and Jeff were well on their way.

"Who do you think is going to win, baby girl?" John slurred to Brittany.

"I really don't care," she replied. "But if I had to choose, I'd probably pick the Giants."

John's mouth dropped in shock. "You're going against the Pats? The undefeated, awesome New England Patriots?"

"I agree with Brit," Maria said. "Everyone's saying that the Giants are the underdogs. I like rooting for the underdogs."

"You women know absolutely nothing about football," Chris told them. "It's impossible for the Patriots to lose."

"I think you guys are just believing the hype," Mickie said as she took a drink of her own beer.

"Hey, the Patriots don't need hype," Jeff told her. "They have the Super Bowl rings to prove that they're great."

"You know what? I think that we should make a little wager on this game," Gabby grinned, leaning back against Randy's chest. "A sort of Battle of the Sexes."

"Sex? What?" Randy asked, his ears perking up.

"No, dumbass, a bet between the girls and the guys. You guys obviously put all of your faith in New England and we're rooting for New York. So, let's make a bet."

"How much?" Jeff asked. "'Cause I'm broke."

"Not how much, but rather what," Brittany smiled. 

John continued his walk to gorilla position and smiled when he saw his girl talking to her best friend. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey, baby girl," he whispered in her ear.

"Hey," she smiled, turning into him. "You ready for tonight?"

"Well, I'm ready to be RKO'd, I'm ready to arm wrestle Mark Henry, but I'm not so sure I'm ready to put myself out there like you want me to."

"I don't want you to, but you agreed to the bet as much as everyone else, so you have to go through with it," Brittany told him.

"Cena! Thirty seconds!" a stagehand yelled to him.

"I gotta go," he said and kissed her forehead.

_"Like what?" Jeff questioned. _

"Like if you guys lose, you all have to do something absolutely humiliating," Gabby explained to the 'Rainbow-haired Warrior'.

"Fine," John interjected. "If my Patriots lose, which they won't, all," he paused to count all of the guys.

"Four," Brittany helped him out.

"Yeah. Four. All four of us will streak around the arena after RAW tomorrow."

"Hell yeah, I'll drink to that," Randy said, getting ready to take a drink of his beer, but not before it was taken out of his hand by his girlfriend.

"What about you two?" Maria asked Jeff and Chris.

They looked at each other before silently agreeing by nodding their heads.

"Great. It's settled then. If the Patriots lose then you have to run around the arena naked tomorrow night," Gabby told them, hoping to pull a fast one on the drunken wrestlers.

But about forty five minutes later Randy Orton figured out that this deal wasn't quite fair. "Wait a minute! What happens if the Giants lose?"

"Then you don't have to run around naked," Brittany answered him.

"But shouldn't you have to do something like that?" Jeff asked, looking at Maria.

"I don't know about you, but I don't want my girl running around naked," John said, holding Brittany tightly. "That's something just for me."

"I got an idea!" Randy spoke up. "How about they streak with their clothes on?"

"You assclown! Then they wouldn't be streaking!" Chris yelled, throwing a pillow from the couch and hitting Randy in the face.

"Aww, but Chris that sounded like such a good idea," Mickie cooed to her boyfriend.

"No," Jeff disagreed. "You girls are just trying to pull something over on use because we're drunk."

"Would we do a thing like that, Jeffrey?" Gabby asked.

"I definitely know that you would," he replied.

"Give it up, Gabby," Brittany told her friend. "We should be fair and have to do something if the Giants lose."

"I could think of three good things," Randy said, dreamily.

"What's that?" John asked him.

"What's what?"

"The three good things you thought of."

Randy shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Brittany and Gabby stared at each other, both dreading the moment when they'd have to try and get the two men to bed.

"If you guys can't think of something for us to do, then I guess we won't have to do anything," Mickie told the guys who just stared at the TV.

It was almost like they were all in a comatose state, the way that they were so transfixed on the game and the girls couldn't help but find it anything short of hilarious. It was looking like the subject of the bet was dropped as the game came down to the last two minutes of the fourth quarter and the Patriots were leading. But then Randy turned his head to John.

"A striptease, a lap dance and a massage."

John stared back at his friend blankly for a few minutes. "What?"

"The three good things."

"Fine," Gabby answered for the other three girls. "If New York loses, you guys can pick two out of the three of those things and we'll do them."

She noticed that all of the guys' attentions were on her and she shot looks to the girls to hurry up and agree. There was a chorus of 'okay' and 'that's fine' floated around the room as the guys turned their attention back to the Super Bowl and as soon as they did, what they saw seemed to sober them all up right away.

"What the fuck?!" Randy and John yelled at the TV, pushing Gabby and Brittany from their laps as they stood up. Chris and Jeff did the same, staring in disbelief at the screen in front of them.

The New York Giants had just scored the winning touchdown, allowing them to defeat the New England Patriots and allowing the girls to defeat the guys in the Battle of the Sexes. 

Chris and Jeff waited backstage as John, Randy and Mark Henry ended the show and it went off air. They were trying their best to ignore the whistles and chuckles behind them as they stood in gorilla position in the buff, hiding their most private of parts with their hands.

"Ooh… look at those fine asses," they heard Mickie's voice from behind them and turned to see all four girls smiling at them.

"I can't believe you are making us do this," Jeff said, his Southern accent sounding nervous.

"Jeffrey, you know it's part of the deal," Maria smiled, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck from behind him.

"And look at it on the bright side, guys," Brittany spoke up. "At least you don't have to strip out in front of the audience."

About thirty seconds later, Mark Henry walked through the curtain and the hearts of both Jeff and Chris jumped into their throats.

"Showtime, boys," Gabby walked up to them, smiling.

"Have I ever told you that I like having you around?" Chris asked her.

"No, Chris, you haven't."

"Good because I don't," he told her before taking a deep breath and walking through the curtain, Jeff following slowly behind.

The girls watched from the monitors that were still playing the action going on out in the ring and on the stage. Chris and Jeff waited for Randy and John to strip down to just their socks and shoes. John took off from his place in the ring while the three on the stage all went their own separate ways. The fans, needless to say, got a kick out of seeing four of the biggest names in the WWE, running around naked as jaybirds.

When the four men returned to the back, they found their girlfriends laughing in hysterics and they quickly replaced their clothes.

"You are evil," Randy said to Gabby once he was dressed, before pulling her into a hug. "But you're my G-Baby, and I love you."

"I love you too, Randy, and maybe--just maybe--I might hold up my end of the bargain regardless of what the outcome of the game was," she said, winking to him and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I like the sound of that," Randy smiled before taking her hand and walking back to the locker room.

"So, you gonna follow in the footsteps of your friend?" John asked Brittany.

"Maybe. But, let me ask you something. Has Mr. Cena learned not to open his big mouth when he's drunk?" she questioned him.

"I think he has."

"And has he learned that women do know a little about football?"

"No. He thinks that these four lovely ladies just got lucky."

"Really?" she raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I think your big mouth just prevented you from getting lucky," she said and walked off with a smirk on her face.

"Damn," Jeff said from behind John. "These girls have really kicked your ass these last couple of days."

John nodded slowly before beginning to walk the path that his girl had just gone. Sure, the girls had won the battle, but they weren't about to win the war.


End file.
